


Shower Thoughts

by Tangled_Dreams



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Masturbation in Shower, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Not Canon Compliant, POV Kylo Ren, Sexual Tension, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangled_Dreams/pseuds/Tangled_Dreams
Summary: Kylo needs some personal time after seeing Rey in their Force Bond.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Shower Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Continues on from Festival Bond.

Kylo stared at the necklace, breathing heavily. 

Rey.

The Force was persistent that they should be together, the evidence was clear in his hand. He knew just as well as she did that their bond was getting stronger. Her refusal of him had been half-hearted. She had wanted him, melted under his kiss. Then they had been interrupted.

There was a knock on his door, "Enter." He barked.  
A young male stood at attention, his appearance impeccable in the First Order uniform, "Supreme Leader."  
Kylo strode over to him, his boots loud on the floor, "Captain Layce. Take this to be analysed at once. I want any updates immediately."  
The Captain saluted, before quickly disappearing.  
Kylo walked over to the bathroom, a room only slightly smaller than his chambers. He started the shower and began to undress, a mission and a half compared to his trip on Mustafar and Exogol he mused. With the last layer of clothing peeled from his body and in the laundry chute, he stood under the scalding water and allowed it to wash away everything that clung to him.

His thoughts quickly turned to her as he adjusted the temperature. More than ever he wanted to be with her. It was a constant thought in his mind. Something he fought with like his struggles with the Force. There was no way he could meet her in the light. Not after what he had done.

No.

Rey had confided in him. Had fought for him. Even after all his actions, some part had held onto hope for him. Kylo shivered as his body began to react to his thoughts. Kylo usually had little time for himself and what time he did was spent training. He allowed his hand to wander down. His breath caught as he grabbed himself and slowly started. 

Images of her began flowing in, thick and fast. First Takodana, so innocent and captivating, flashing forward to when she was captive in the cell. Her thoughts laid bare to him before her powers shut him out. Then to the island, where they discovered their bond and grew closer. And finally the moment where he had killed Snoke and they had defeated his guards together. Having her there before him, working as one in that moment had overwhelmed him. Her beauty lied in her selflessness, her determination and her eyes. They had given him the confidence to act against his former master.

Kylo was working himself harder, his cock fully erect now. It wouldnt take him long. His breath was quickening. She should be here with him. He moaned loudly, grateful the water drowned him out. Then his mind flashed to the kiss minutes ago. Her lips so soft under his. The way she had thrown her arms around him and had proceeded to stroke his hair like they were already close.

The last thought sent him over, his hips moving still as he finished the last couple of strokes. He grunted finally as the hot warmth spilled into his hand. Kylo sagged down the dark wall of the shower, relieved and a little guilty. He wasn't used to having such pleasures in life. This was something he would hold onto until they met next.


End file.
